gtfbfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Neuentflammte Nostalgie: Spyro Reignited Trilogy
link= Fast 20 Jahre sind vergangen, seitdem Spyro the Dragon für die PlayStation 1 erschienen ist. Passend dazu erscheint dieses Jahr - genauer am 13. November - die Spyro Reignited Trilogy für PlayStation 4 und Xbox One. Die Spyro Reignited Trilogy wird derzeit von Toys For Bob für Activision entwickelt und stellt eine Neuinterpretation der ersten drei Spyro-Spiele dar: Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage in einigen Ländern) und Spyro: Year of the Dragon. Auf der Gamescom gab es einiges an Gameplay-Material, welches ich hier nun genauer unter die Lupe nehmen möchte, um meine Eindrücke mit euch zu teilen. (Wenn du das Gameplay-Video oben nicht siehst, musst du ggf. kurz deinen AdBlocker deaktivieren.) Gameplay Auch wenn sich die drei Original-Spiele vom Stil her sehr ähnlich sehen, gab es dennoch einige spürbare Grafikunterschiede. In der Spyro Reignited Trilogy ist jedes Spiel in demselben, „neu-entflammten“ Look vorzufinden. Wären im Startmenü nicht alle Spiele einzeln auswählbar und würden direkt hintereinander ablaufen, hätte man als Spieler sicher das Gefühl, dass die gesamte Trilogie ein einziges Spiel von großem Umfang ist. center|670px|thumb|Ein direkter Grafikvergleich zeigt die Liebe zum Detail. Dies ist nur eines von unzähligen Beispielen. Die neuinterpretierte Musik hat viel von den Original-Tracks beibehalten. Das ist auf nostalgischer Ebene ganz besonders wichtig und sicherlich kein Zufall, denn Stewart Copeland, der Komponist der originalen Musikstücke, ist für die Reignited Trilogy wieder zurückgekehrt. Wer die Original-Tracks trotzdem lieber mag, kann in den Optionen jederzeit zwischen den ursprünglichen und den neuinterpretierten Musikstücken des jeweiligen Levels wechseln. Sunny Villa (Villa Sonne) Das erste Level aus Spyro: Year of the Dragon ist Villa Sonne, eine von der griechischen Kultur inspirierte Welt, die von Löwen und Riesenhühnern beheimatet wird. Dieses Level konnte auf der Gamescom angespielt werden und ist das erste, was man im Gameplay-Video sieht. Hier muss der Protagonist Spyro diverse Rhynocs besiegen, die im Auftrag der Zauberin nicht nur die Dracheneier gestohlen haben, sondern auch die Bewohner terrorisieren und die Riesenhühner verspeisen. In Villa Sonne sind die Rhynocs in passender, griechisch-angehauchter Montur anzutreffen. Die normalen Varianten wirken eher ängstlich als furchterregend und verstecken sich hinter Schilden, während ihre riesigen, angriffslustigen Vettern große Hähnchenkeulen schwingen, um Spyro zu zerquetschen. An einer Stelle laufen zwei aufgeregte Rhynocs aufeinander zu, treffen aufeinander und werden dabei für einen kleinen Moment ohnmächtig. Solche Szenen sind nicht nur schön anzusehen, sondern helfen Spyro auch, schneller mit dem Gesindel fertig zu werden. Ein weiteres kleines Detail: Wenn man einen eingetopften Baum abfackelt, brennt er tatsächlich ab - und verweilt bis zum Verlassen des Levels in seiner verbrannten Form. Dasselbe gilt auch für Gras, wobei dieses nach kurzer Zeit wieder grün wird. center|670px|thumb|Villa Sonne im Originalspiel. Wenn man so zurückblickt, sah alles ziemlich leer aus. Nachdem Spyro im Level aufgeräumt hat, hat er die Möglichkeit, die Skate-Herausforderungen von Jäger dem Geparden zu bestehen. Man könnte diesen Spielmodus als „Tony Hawk Spyro“ bezeichnen, da man mit den richtigen Tastenkombinationen einfache und kompliziertere Tricks ausführen kann. Zunächst muss man ein paar Eidechsen besiegen, um das erste Drachenei zu bekommen. Hat man dies geschafft, folgt die zweite Herausforderung, bei der so viele Punkte wie möglich erzielt werden müssen. Je komplizierter die Tricks, desto höher die Punkte. Mich persönlich haben die Skateparks immer sehr fasziniert. Meist habe ich Stunden alleine dort verbracht, um Tricks zu üben und meine Rekorde zu brechen. Idol Springs (Götzenbach) Ein weiteres Level, das auf der Gamescom gespielt werden konnte, heißt Götzenbach. Es ist das zweite Level im Video und ein Reich aus Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer. Hier muss Spyro den Einwohnern helfen, die lebendig-gewordenen Götzen zu besiegen, die seither die Bewohner terrorisieren und den Talisman am Ende des Levels einkassieren. In Götzenbach gibt es Schwimm- und Tauchabschnitte, die damals im Originalspiel neu hinzugekommen waren. Vorher – also in Spyro the Dragon – konnte Spyro nämlich noch nicht schwimmen und ertrank in sämtlichen Flüssigkeiten, wenn er sich nicht rechtzeitig retten konnte. In solchen Gewässern sind nicht nur Edelsteine und bunte Fische zu finden, sondern auch so manche Geheimwege. Um zum Ende des Levels zu gelangen, müssen einige Rätsel gelöst werden. Beispielsweise eines, bei dem in der richtigen Reihenfolge auf Plattformen gesprungen werden muss. Bei einem anderen Rätsel müssen Fische in das Maul eines Götzen befördert werden. Nach Abschluss der Rätsel erhält Spyro eine Kugel. Diese Kugeln werden neben den Talismanen benötigt, um in andere Level zu gelangen. thumb|250px|Wer sich das Video ansieht wird schnell feststellen, dass sich die Charakter-Modelle nicht mehr bis aufs Haar gleichen.Ich muss gestehen, dass dies eines der Level war, die ich in der Originalfassung weniger leiden konnte. Doch wenn ich mir das Level in der Reignited Trilogy im neuen Look ansehe, bekomme ich direkt große Lust darauf, es zu spielen. Das liegt in erster Linie an der grafischen Verbesserung, doch auch die Charaktere in Götzenbach haben viel mehr Persönlichkeit bekommen. So handelt es sich nicht mehr um geklonte Charaktermodelle, sondern individuelle Designs – sei es auch nur durch geringfügige Unterschiede bei der Kleidung. Fazit In meinen Augen wird die Spyro Reignited Trilogy für die Originalspiele ein mehr als gerechtes Remake, das ich auch gerne als Remaster bezeichne. Der Grafikstil, die Neuinterpretationen der vielen bunten Charaktere, die stimmige Musik und die vielen neuen Details haben mich bereits jetzt mehr als überzeugt. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, das Spiel in meinen Händen zu halten und die alten Zeiten neu zu durchleben. Auch wenn das Spiel von September auf November verschoben wurde, bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass Toys For Bob die Zeit sehr gut nutzen wird, um der Trilogy den letzten Schliff zu verleihen. In den vergangenen Monaten hat das Team bereits mehrfach bewiesen, dass ihnen die Meinung der Fans sehr wichtig ist. So wurde beispielsweise das Redesign eines Charakters geändert, weil es einem Großteil der Fans nicht gefallen hat.